Desktop
by kiki-slasha
Summary: There's a rumour, a meeting and disciplinary action--who is really in control here? ff VII slash.


AN: A little one-shot of another of my favourite pairings...probably not that hard to guess. A self-challenge of first and third person writing. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The office door closed behind him, the latch clicking into place.

"You wanted to see me Sir?"

"Ah, yes. I need you to clarify something for me."

"And what is that Sir?" Half expecting a report to open into view atop the immaculate desk.

"I have heard that you're in a relationship with someone on staff. You know our policies for this. Can you explain yourself?"

Heat, a touch of anger at the unfounded rumour.

"But Sir, I'm not--"

"The source is quite reliable."

"But Sir, I'm not in a relationship with anyone. There is no one within the company that would tempt me to go against policy." Pause. "I am aware of the repercussions Sir, I wouldn't ever jeopardize my posit--"

"There's no one? Not one of the people employed here?"

He tried to appear calm under the direct scrutiny.

"No, Sir."

"So you're telling me my source was misinformed."

"Yes Sir."

A finger touched to lips, considering. He shifted a little, cleared his throat, tried not to worry. He'd worked here for so long, he couldn't be let go--could he? Not over a rumour.

"Do you have a relationship outside of work?"

Confusion, but,

"No Sir. At least not at the moment. If there is something lacking in the quality in my work that's causing some concern--"

"No, no."

"Then why are you--"

"Are you loyal to this company?"

"...Sir?"

"Are you loyal to this company. It's a simple yes or no question."

"Yes Sir, I am."

"Are you loyal to your employer as well then?"

"...You mean you Sir?"

"I am your employer, aren't I?"

He shifted again, not letting his discomfort show. He was very practiced at hiding his emotions--especially from this man.

"I have always been loyal to you Sir." He answered calmly.

"Prove it."

For the first time, he showed his surprise.

"W-what Sir?"

"Prove your loyalty. I have reason to question it, so if you can assure me that you are indeed still worthy of my trust, I will not doubt it again."

This was not something he had prepared for. An odd request at the very least.

"Well..." He shuffled his feet. "What is it that you would have me do to prove it Sir?"

Smile. He wasn't sure if he liked that smile.

"What would you stop at?"

He paused.

"What?"

"To what lengths would you go to prove to me that you are loyal?"

"I..." He wasn't quite sure if he knew where this question would lead, but the constant scrutiny made him squirm. "I would do anything Sir." There, the truth at last.

"Anything."

"Yes Sir."

Another moment of consideration.

"Come here."

He did. He had to. But he was so much weaker standing this close.

"Sir, I don't understand--"

"I didn't ask you to speak.

He closed his mouth.

"Good. Now let us assume you aren't to do anything until asked, yes?" A pause, testing, then a smile. "You may answer."

"Of course sir." He couldn't help but feel a warm tingle make its way down his spine. Everything here was playing out far too closely to things he'd imagined.

Fingers tapped on the desk. Once, twice. Perhaps thinking how far to take it...

"Take off your jacket."

He hadn't been asked to debate it. Fabric slipped from his shoulders and he held his jacket in one hand--not being instructed what to do with it either. That earned him another smile. Eyes lowered under blond fringe.

"You may drop that on the floor. No need to bother hanging it up."

The garment pooled on the floor beside him, his heart hammering.

"Come closer."

He did.

"Lean your hands here." Point to the armrests of the chair. He had to bend down, his dark hair spilling over his shoulder to brush against the shoulders of a white jacket. "Have you any ideas what I want you to do? Tell me."

He took a moment to swallow down the lump in his throat. The look told him everything he needed to know--that all his fears were unfounded. He took a deep breath.

"Well Sir, if I may speak freely," He waited for the nod, "I would like to believe that you want me to lean closer until my lips brush yours, a gentle brush of flesh until your body cannot resist any longer and you can press up into me; you'll tell me to touch your neck, your collarbone, your chest with my fingers, and I'll undo the buttons on your shirt, one by one and I'll touch every inch of skin I can.

"I'll kiss your cheek, your earlobe, I'll bite your shoulder and find the contour of the lines of your throat. I'll bow my head and suck at your chest until you buck up out of your chair and moan for more. But you'll have to tell me...then I'll run my hands down your sides and around your waist, tracing the pattern of your ribs, your spine, your hips. I'll want to memorize them, but I won't tell you, as I will not be allowed to speak.

"I'll kneel and dip my head to lap at your naval, and your hand will twine into my hair. You'll watch me lazily for a moment--until I bite you again. Your muscles will flex and your hips will press up into my chest. I'll breathe hot breath onto your stomach as you move my hands inwards on your thigh. You'll be impatient, but not as impatient as I will be. I'll wait for the clench of your fingers in my hair to direct me lower, and mouth the fabric of your trousers and your hardness inside them. I'll still the bucking of your hips with my hands. You'll call me a tease and tell me--order me to get on with it.

"I'll laugh, but of course I'll comply. I'll unzip your trousers and release your cock and make you groan again as I lick the full length of it. I'll flick my tongue into the slit at the top, then suck it into my mouth until I can't take anymore. You'll look at me, your face flushed and your hands clenched and you'll order me--with stunted breaths--to move. I'll begin slow, the strokes of my hand and my mouth lazy on your shaft, but then I'll speed up and release your hips and you'll buck deeper into my mouth, deeper into my throat...

"Your order to stop will confuse me at first, but the hot blush on your cheeks and your request to be kissed will dispel my anxiety. I'll move up your body, my tie dragging up your naked chest and press my lips to yours. My lips will be red and yours will be when I break the kiss, panting for air. You'll close your eyes and whisper the order to...

"Fuck you. I'll pause, and you'll open your eyes and ask if I had misheard. You'll open your eyes and glare--you don't like to repeat yourself, but this time you will, and I will want to make sure that I won't speak again--I know you'll punish me later for the question. I'll pull you out of your chair by the collar, you come willingly, so it is not difficult to lift you, and you'll face the desk, your hands splayed out in front of you. Your cock is trapped between you and the desk as I press behind you. I am still clothed, but you can feel my desire through my trousers along your backside. You moan achingly--quite out of character, but you won't be able to help it.

"I'll kneel behind you, my hands drifting slowly along the sides of your jacket until they can sneak up underneath and you'll shiver when my hands touch your heated flesh. They'll run down along your hips and cause your trousers to pool on the floor around your ankles. You'll unconsciously widen your stance with an in-drawn breath--anticipating my next move. I'll have to pause for a moment, for your ass is truly spectacular. You'll groan out a "hurry up" and I will come out of my momentary trance and lean forward to press a kiss just above your puckered hole. I will be rewarded by a strangled sound of surprise--you weren't expecting that.

"I want to hear that sound again, so I'll spread your smooth cheeks with both hands and run my tongue along the pink flesh, feeling you jump with the sensation. I feel it relax and tighten beneath my tongue and I know that no one has done this to you before. I press my tongue inside, and you lean down onto the desk, trying again to suppress that beautiful noise of pleasure--you are not successful. As I fuck you with my tongue, I feel you relax, loosen, and you become more free with your moans. I'll bring a finger up to press into your slippery hole, going deeper than my tongue could and you'll hiss "Yes..." as if you thought you were still in control...

"With every panting exclamation, it is harder for me to maintain my slow speed. I want to simply fuck you--hard--right then... But I don't want to rush this, so I make sure you are prepared, adding two fingers, three, until I get deep enough to crook a fingertip around to find that small nub of pleasure within you and your back arches beautifully as you cry out again. I believe you are ready now.

"I stand, and cannot help but moan myself when you push back against me with need, my still clothed erection sliding in between the cheeks of your ass teasingly. I can't get out of my trousers fast enough. You'll lean far across your desk, the sound of a drawer opening will surprise me, but it seems you are always prepared as you procure a small square foil. You'll blush heavily, and that will be all the explanation I'll need. You've thought of this before, alone in this office, haven't you Sir?

"I'll smooth the condom over my erection, my cock twitching with the contact and the knowledge you want me inside of you...

"I press in slowly--your gasps keeping me from moving this moment too quickly. When I am sheathed entirely, I curl my hand around you and hold you still--the heat from your body emanating through you into me. You gasp, swallow and--"

"Enough."

He stops his words with a smile. He knows that he is in control now--saw it the moment he'd been asked what he thought he was wanted to do.

"Am I not right Sir?"

There is a tell-tale bulge and a heated blush along cheeks. A pink tongue darts out to moisten dry lips.

"All I'm saying, is that you'd better get on with it then." The order sounds far too excited, too breathy. He knows that even though he'd follow any orders from this man--he can elicit the noises, the screams that no one else can.

"Of course Sir." He bends, his lips capturing the others in a gentle kiss that turns needy so quickly. Breaths are accelerated when he pulls back.

"And Tseng...?"

"Yes Sir?"

"You are never allowed to be in any other relationship, understand?"

Smile.

"Of course Sir."


End file.
